


Happy New Year

by Midnightprincess



Series: Ziam for the Holidays [2]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Drinking, F/M, Friends to Lovers, M/M, New Year's Eve, New Year's Kiss, Partying, Sad Liam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-02
Updated: 2015-01-02
Packaged: 2018-03-04 22:25:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3093500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnightprincess/pseuds/Midnightprincess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>2015 could be a great year for Liam....or the worst.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy New Year

**Author's Note:**

> So this is a continuation of my story Happy Christmas. You might want to read that first before this one because there are some references to events there.

_How about we just chalk this up to drunken antics and not think too much into it?_

_Okay._

 

            And so they did. They didn’t say anything about their night together Christmas morning. They acted normal in rehearsals and meetings and it was as if it never happened.

            But it did happen.

            Perrie still refused to talk to Zayn and Sophia’s family decided to spend the holidays in Germany because they could. So there was nothing stopping Zayn and Liam’s mind from wandering. And wander they did. How did Zayn only notice now how beautiful Liam’s mouth was wrapped around his water bottle? He was sure it would also look beautiful around his cock. And how did Liam not notice how perfect Zayn’s ass was? He was sure it would bounce wonderfully as he was pounded from behind. Okay no this was not working. New plan.

            The new plan was to sit down and discuss what they were feeling. So this is how Zayn found himself at Liam’s flat on New Year’s Eve. They ordered Chinese and had tried to relax.

            “So,” Liam said after ten minutes of awkward silence.

            “So,” Zayn added turning to face him.

            “Ignoring what happened isn’t good we need to discuss it.”

            “I agree.”

            “Alright, let’s discuss.”

            “Discuss what?”

            “I don’t know. How did this even happen?”

            They were silent for a moment. “Honestly I don’t even know. It’s all a bit spotty. I just remember feeling so good with you.”

            “I just remember thinking about you and how….hot you are and I got hard and….”

            “You think I’m hot?”

            “Of course Zayn have you looked in a mirror?”

            Zayn looked down for a moment. “I think you’re hot too.”

            “Fuck!” Liam said running his hands through his hair. “Zayn I think you’re the hottest thing ever but I….I only like you physically. I think.”

            “You think?”

            Liam got quiet at that. He only liked Zayn physically right? Right? Sure he was adorable when he was cranky. He was also a great singer and artist. And Liam loved his quiet laugh or comments. But those were physical attributes right?

            “I...I don’t know how I think about you,” Zayn said after a moment.

            “What?”

            “I mean besides the fact that you’re dating Sophia and I don’t like guys something always draws me to you. I don’t….I don’t know why.”

            “Do you have feelings for me?” For some reason the possibility made Liam’s heart flutter. Okay maybe he did like Zayn. Maybe he wouldn’t mind seeing a movie with him and holding his hand. Maybe he wouldn’t mind kissing and cuddling with him. He knew he wouldn’t mind sex with him.

            “Fuck I don’t….I don’t know. Do you?” Before Liam could frame a way to explain how he was feeling without coming off creepy Zayn’s phone rang. “It’s Perrie.”

            “Answer it!”

            “Hey Pez…..I’m at Liam’s…..you do? When?....Now?….um now is…..” Zayn looked at Liam. What was Liam thinking? He was with Sophia and Zayn should be with Perrie. Whatever this was was just that, whatever. Zayn should be trying to get his fiancé back and Liam should be focusing on his girl. It didn’t matter that his chest felt tight at the thought of Zayn getting back with Perrie. It didn’t matter that all he wanted was to tell Zayn no, to stay with him and talk this out. But that would be selfish, so he nodded. “Now is great I’ll be there in 15.” Zayn hung up and turned to Liam. “Are we okay?”

            “Of course. Go get your girl.”

            “Thanks mate!”

            Zayn then hopped from the couch and bolted out the door. Leaving Liam there alone.

           

 

            It took Liam an hour to realize that he didn’t like the fact that Zayn left to go see Perrie and seriously wanted to do something about it. It took ten minutes to decide that he would go over there and do everything in his power to make sure they didn’t get back together. But ten minutes into the drive to Zayn’s flat he had a change of heart and went to Louis and Harry’s instead.

            “Liam hey the party is at Harry’s house,” Louis said greeting his bandmate and ushering him into the flat.

            “I know but I need to talk to you,” Liam said taking a seat on the couch. “Is Harry here?”

            “No he’s with Niall at the house. What’s wrong?”

            Liam took a breath. “So you know how I put Zayn to bed on your birthday?”

            “Yeah and then you passed out next to him.”

            “Well that’s not all I did.”

            “What do you mean?”

            “We kinda...got off together.”

            “What?”

            “I was drunk and started thinking about how hot Zayn was and got hard and he was hard too and it just….happened.”

            “And how do you feel about this?”

            “I don’t know. Confused? I mean I don’t find any other man attractive except Zayn and now I can’t get him out of my head.”

            “Well what are you thinking about?”

            “How hot he is, how I want to hold him and protect him, how I want to kiss and cuddle him.”

            “Sounds like you like him mate.”

            Liam put his head in his hands. “Does it?”

            “Oh yeah.”

            “Fuck!” Liam got up and began to pace. He couldn’t like Zayn. Not like that. They were best mates, brothers. They both were in established relationships. But the more he thought about it the more Liam realized that he wanted Zayn not Sophia. “Fuck!” Liam sat back down and put his head in his hands. “What am I supposed to do?”

            “Well what do you want to do?”

            “Fuck Zayn.”

            “Besides that.”

            “Dinner would be nice.”

            “Have you told Zayn all this.”

            “A little bit. I told him I thought he was hot but before he could say more Perrie called.”

            “Fuck. She wants to get back together?”

            “That’s what is sounded like.”

            “Did Zayn seem to want to?”

            “Oh yeah.”

            “Well there are two things you can do dear Liam.” Louis slid over and rubbed the younger boy’s back. “You can go over there, pour your heart out to Zayn and hopes that he feels the same. Or you could bury your feelings, try to remember why you dated Sophia, and let Zayn be happy with Perrie.”

            Liam sighed and dropped his hands.  Louis was right. If Zayn was happy with Perrie then that was enough right? As long as Zayn was happy Liam was happy. “You’re right. Thanks Lou.”

            “No problem.”

            “Do you mind if I hang out here before the party though. I don’t want to be alone.”

            “Of course.”

 

            The party was in full swing. Just like a week ago everyone was drunk and having a good time. This included Zayn who was playing beer pong with Niall against Luke and Michael. They were currently dominating. Liam now was the one with the bottle on the couch not really socializing. When Zayn came to the party in a good mood Liam assumed that he had made up with Perrie. While he was happy for his friend it also stung amazingly and what he was just considering to be a good thing was now gone. Taking a swig of champagne he decided that he would be happy for him, even if he couldn’t have him. And what was he thinking anyway. He didn’t like guys, he liked girls. Soon as Sophia came back he was gonna take her on a proper date, with flowers and chocolates, the works. He would prove his love for her because he did love her right? Right, he didn’t want to do that for Zayn. No that would be absurd. Liam took another swig.

            “Liam can I talk to you?” Zayn asked near midnight.

            “Of course Zayn, anything for you,” Liam said standing and following the boy up the stairs. He was drunk but not too bad. Kind of like how he was at the Brit Awards. Once upstairs Zayn led them through the master bedroom to the balcony.

“Sorry it was just so hot in there,” Zayn apologized, noticing Liam tense when they hit

the cool air.  

           “It’s alright. Probably better for me.”

           “So I wanted to apologize for running out of you earlier. I didn’t mean to but I really wanted things to work out with Perrie.”

           “Hey man it’s alright. So how did it go? You guys set a date?”

           “She wanted to get back together but I told her no.”

           “What?”

           “I told her no.” Zayn got close so that he was a few inches away from Liam. “I told her that I found out that my heart wanted another. Someone completely different from her. And while I still love her for some reason I am drawn to this other person. To the point that the thought of leaving them alone in their tempest of emotions seemed deplorable.

           “You want me?” Liam squeaked.

           “Yes, don’t ask me to explain it but for some reason I feel drawn to you. After Lou’s birthday I couldn’t stop thinking about you. And yes part of me just wants to fuck you but another part wants to cuddle and make dinner and have nights in and just…..enjoy each other’s company. Sorry is that weird?”

           “No Zayn no.” Liam pulled Zayn into a hug. “That’s exactly how I feel.”

            “Really?”

            “Yes, I just didn’t want to say anything in case you wanted to get back with Perrie.”

            “So now what?”

            “I’d like to take you on a proper date. We’ll see how things go from there. No pressure.”

            “No pressure.”

            They stood in silence for a moment before Liam spoke up. “So you and Perrie are really done huh?”

            Zayn sighed and leaned on the railing. “Yeah I mean…during the break up I was really sad and all I wanted was to get back together. But after we talked all I could think about was you. On the drive over, when I got to the flat, when she was talking all I could picture was your face when I said she called. From there I knew I had to take a chance, and after your almost confession I figured there was a good chance that you felt the same way about me.”

            “Is that why you came into the party so happy?”

            “That and I had a plan to talk to you.”

            “Why didn’t you say something when you first came in?”

            “I needed a little liquid courage.” Liam laughed at that before Zayn continued. “So if we’re gonna try this, what about Sophia?”

            Liam leaned on the railing as well. “I think I’m gonna wait until she gets back so I can talk to her face to face.”

            “What are you gonna tell her?”

            “I guess the truth. That while I still love her I have realized that I love someone more, and instead of trying to make myself love her more and probably ruining the relationship I have decided to pursue this other love.

            Zayn was silent for a moment before he said, “she’s gonna fucking hate you.”

            “I know.” Liam hung his head but looked up when Zayn put his hand on his back.

            “I’ll be there for you. I’ll even drive you and wait in the car. You won’t be alone. We’ll do this together.”

            “Thank you.”

            The boys hugged again as they heard the crowd counting down downstairs. “Happy New Year!!!”

            “There is something I would like if it’s not too much to ask,” Zayn said quietly.

            “Anything love,” Liam said beaming.

            “Kiss me?”

            “Of course.”

            Liam leaned in and gently placed his lips against Zayn’s giving slight pressure. It was a chaste kiss but it was beautiful and the best the boys had ever had. At that moment everything felt right. Like no matter what happened or what challenges they faced it would be alright as long as they were together. And there was going to be a lot of challenges. Who knew what backlash they could receive from Sophia and Perrie? How will management react when they learn 2 more members of One Direction are gay and together? What about their families and hiding from the fans? Yes there were a lot of challenges ahead of them but all that didn’t matter now. Cause they were together and love was blossoming in 2015.

            “Happy New Year, Zayn.”

            “Happy New Year, Liam.”  

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I'm sorry if it's a little short but it seemed to naturally end there. There will be more installments that will have more fluff and smut so don't worry.


End file.
